


tie clips & chocolate doughnuts

by station43



Series: reid & alvez drabble thingies [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: "This looks ridiculous," Reid looked down at his shirt."You look ridiculous walking around looking like you just woke up," Luke countered."You look ridiculous wearing a t-shirt to work!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this sort of based on [ this anon from Reidalvez's ](https://reidalvez.tumblr.com/post/158316566588/you-know-i-wonder-if-reids-perpetually-crooked#notes) tumblr, but like they wrote it too anyway check out their post and give it some love as well.

"Hey Reid..." Luke looked up when he walked into the room carrying a stack of books and a cup of coffee balanced in his arms somehow, with his bag flung over his shoulder and he stared at him. Reid met his eyes, and then set his books down on the table. 

 

"What did I do something wrong?" he asked when Luke kept staring at him. 

 

"No it's just..." He sighed, and then stood up and walked over to where Reid was standing and straightened out his tie for him. He'd been trying to hold back his urges to reach out and fix it for as long as he'd known him. It was an old military habit instilled in him by his father before he'd even been old enough to understand what the army was. 

 

He can still remember the way that his father was almost obsessed with fixing his gig line when he was a kid. Every Sunday morning when they'd walk to the church Luke grasping tightly at his mother's hand for fear of getting lost. His father would lean down every time they stopped at a crosswalk to fix his tie and straighten out his shirt. His mother would roll her eyes and tell him that it was just going to get messed up again. 

 

He can remember when he'd been in high school, and he'd been terrified that his parents were going to hate him, and his boyfriend, when he showed up to take Luke to prom when all he'd told his parents was that his date was picking him up. Not that his date was actually a boy. He can still remember the fear in his eyes when his father leaned in to whisper in his ear, and the way his heart rate sped up, but all his father said was that if he was going to date men he should at least date a real man who knew how to fix is gig line. 

 

It was almost funny now, it would have been, if it wasn't so damn annoying every time that Reid walked into the room with his stupid crooked tie, and his adorably messy hair, and his wrinkled shirt that he didn't even bother to align correctly. It was like he'd woken up five minutes ago and walked out of the house tucking his shirt in as he walked there. 

 

And the socks. Don't even get him started on the socks. 

 

He knew Reid had a germ thing. He knew that he didn't like people in his personal space, and he tried. He really tried to ignore it. But he couldn't take it anymore. 

 

"Oh thank god I thought I was the only one that was annoyed by that..." Tara said. 

 

Rossi shook his head, "I've just gotten used to it by now." 

 

"What?" Reid asked. He raised an eyebrow at Luke. 

 

"It's a military habit," Luke said. "Sorry." 

 

"I didn't know it bothered anyone..." Reid said. "You know you could have just told me if it was bothering you ..." he added. 

 

Luke nodded. The awkwardness of the situation finally beginning to seep in. "Yeah sorry," he replied and then he went back to his seat. 

 

Luckily for them, Garcia, Emily and JJ walked into the room before they had to say anything else about the situation. 

 

* * *

 

"You're doing this on purpose right?" Reid had just walked into the room that they were using at the local police station with a box of doughnuts, and coffee for the team who had gone out to collect two possible suspects. Luke stood up when he walked in and immediately.

 

"What?" Reid asked.

 

Luke rolled his eyes. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and took the box and the cup holder that Reid had placed on top of it and set it down on the table and then he started fixing Reid's tie, and his shirt. Every time he had asked Reid to fix his tie Reid had done it, but still, it always seemed to be crooked.

 

"Don't you have a tie clip?" Luke asked. There's no way that a man who owns as many dress shirt and tie combinations as Reid does, would own at least one tie clip. He finished aligning Reid's shirt and then looked down at the files on the table. He grabbed a paper clip, that was, probably important, from one of the files and attached it to Reid's tie. 

 

"This looks ridiculous," Reid looked down at his shirt. 

 

"You look ridiculous walking around looking like you just woke up," Luke countered. 

 

"You look ridiculous wearing a t-shirt to work!" He didn't take the paper clip off of his tie though. He gestured at Luke's shirt his gray long sleeve shirt was a bit unprofessional for an office setting, especially when it was paired with jeans. "And you never button your shirt up all the way!" Reid threw his hands up in the air. 

 

"If you want me to back off you could have just said so." Luke said. He backed away from Reid and opened the box of doughnuts and grabbed one from the box. 

 

Reid's eyes when wide when he took a bite out of it. 

 

"What?" Luke asked. 

 

"That was the only one!" Reid threw his hands up in the air exaggeratedly again. 

 

"You can have it..." Luke held it out the doughnut, chocolate covered with sprinkles out to him. 

 

"I don't want it now that you just took a bite out of it..." Reid said.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Luke started to rip it in half so that he could share it with him but Reid already turned around to walk away from him and out of the room. 

 

"What's up with him?" JJ walked in as Reid walked out. 

 

Luke shrugged. "I have no idea."

 

* * *

 

They flew back that night, and the next morning Luke showed up to work with his dark red shirt, buttoned up all the way, with a tie hanging from around his neck, and a pink box of doughnuts for Reid.

 

"Hey," he propped himself on the corner of Reid's desk and looked down at him, only to notice that Reid was wearing a tie clip, and that his gig line was perfectly aligned. He held the box open so that Reid could take one. 

 

"I'm sorry..." Luke said. 

 

Reid nodded. "Me too.." he said. 

 

"We're good then?" Luke asked. 

 

Reid nodded, and so Luke left the box of doughnuts on the corner of Reid's desk and started to walk away, towards his own desk. 

 

"Wait... Luke..." Reid started. 

 

Luke turned around to face Reid, who was standing up now. Reid grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer, and started fixing his tie, that hadn't even been messed up in the first place. Luke assumed it was a joke, and he chuckled, but then Reid went even further, and he pulled Luke in by his tie and planted a kiss on his lips. 

 

When he pulled away their eyes met. "I like this look, but for the record that shirt you were wearing yesterday is my favorite even if it makes it hard to focus on anything else besides your muscles...." 

 

Luke grinned, and he leaned in to kiss him again. 


End file.
